


Cortos Random: Avengers

by cute_valt



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_valt/pseuds/cute_valt
Summary: Pequeñas historias de los Vengadores. Todas las parejas y amistades son posibles con un poco de imaginación.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, peter Parker/ Deadpool





	Cortos Random: Avengers

_Tony y Stephen se encontraban haciendo u video mientras Clint_ .

\- ¿Quién es el más amoroso? –Dice la grabación mientras uno señala al otro.

\- ¿Quién gana más dinero? –Señalan a Tony.

\- ¿Quién discute más? –Cada una señala al contrario; Tony se molesta un poco ya pesar de eso sigue.

−Por ultimo ¿Quién es el más comelón? –Sin dudarlo Stephen señala a Tony este lo ve con la boca abierta y cortan la grabación.

−Tony, mi amor no te alteres, es solo un juego.

\- ¡Estás diciendo que no me cuido! No sabes lo que me cuesta mantener esta figura.

−Unas cuantas cajas de donas.

−Clint, tu cállate y terminamos de grabar.

−Quiero entretenerme un poco.

\- ¡Vete! ¿O quieres que le diga a Nat quien fue el que daño su traje?

−En mi defensa ella rompió mis flechas Tony.

−Con que esas tenemos ¡Nat!

−Tu ganas − sale corriendo al saber que Nat puede haber escuchado − Pero me quedaba muy sexy…

Tony se giró para dirigirse a Stephen que ni loco se atrevió a moverse de su lugar.

−Vamos Tony, lo lamento. Mañana comenzaremos una dieta más saludable y usaremos la caminadora; también te inscribiré en mi clase de yoga.

\- ¿Quién dormirá en el sofá y no tendrá su sesión de magia esta noche? ¡Tú! –Lo señala.

−Que gracioso eres Tony − el contrario no responde y se va − Tony espera, Tony ¡Tony! ¿De verdad?

De noche Stephen abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

−Tony, amor… −Tuvo que cerrar la puerta de inmediato para evitar que lo golpeara una almohada que venía directo a su cara; sin embargo abre un portal− ¡Yo también te amo!

−Dile eso a tu yoga y comidas dietéticas ¡mago esqueleto! Ahora cierra ese portal si no quieres que te arroje algo peor que una almohada. Ah y si quieres pedirme disculpas que sea con una caja de donas glaseadas y tal vez discutiremos el asunto.

Al rato Strange regresa con una caja de donas; Tony lo deja pasar y sentarse junto a él a un lado de la cama.

Cuando el castaño abrió la caja decía: Me Per… y abajo sus donas. De inmediato tomó una para devorarla. Strange espero que Tony las comiera todas para hablar.

\- ¿Eso significa que todo está bien entre nosotros?

−Bien − habló con la boca aun llena − las donas me gustaron pero, pero − sollozó − Ya me las comí todas y me siento terrible por querer más ¡Odio tener tanto apetito!

−Está bien, iré por más − le dio una palmaditas en la espalda.

−Te odio, estas logrando que engorde más ¡y todo es tu culpa por embarazarme!

\- ¿Qué dados? –Stephen estaba confundido.

−No era la mejor forma de que lo supieras pero ¡Vamos a tener un bebe!

Strange se lanzó en la cama para abrazar a Tony mientras acariciaba su pancita.

−Te amo…

\- ¿Y si engordo mucho y me vuelvo insoportable?

\- ¿Más insoportable de lo que ya eres? No creo − Tony le da un manotón− ¡Auch Tony! Sea cual sea la circunstancia te voy a amar. Ahora mi amor se magnificará más para ti y para el bebe.

\- ¡Ya basta! Me harás llorar.

\- ¿A si? Pues: Te amo, te amo, te amo − iba diciendo mientras intercalaba besos por el abdomen y cara de Tony.

−Stephen, querido me haces cosquillas

Se quedaron de ese modo hasta que se durmieron, y en medio de la noche el castaño protestó por más donas y Stephen salió a buscarlas, el padre de su futuro hijo no podía quedarse con un antojo; así sean las 2 am Quizás después obtendría una recompensa; aunque no obtendría una mejor que estar junto a Tony en el espera del fruto de tanto amor que se profesaban.

\- ¡Stephen cambié de opinión ahora quiero Hamburguesas!

\- ¿Estás seguro de que esperas un bebe? Estoy comenzando a pensar que lo usas para enmascarar que comes de madrugada − Bromeo.

\- ¡Imbécil! Solo ve a buscar mis hamburguesas o sufrirás las consecuencias, tu hijo tiene hambre.

\- ¿Es un amenaza mi amor?

−Es un consejo… Mi amor.

Stephen se va a toda prisa.

−¡Te amo! Y recuerda pedir doble ración de papas fritas.

  


  



End file.
